


Exhaler le paradis

by ombredelalune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ombredelalune/pseuds/ombredelalune
Summary: Ron dévisagea longuement Hermione.- Comment on sort d'ici d'après toi ?Hermione soupira, fébrile.- On laisse les effets du filtre s'estomper.- Mais ça risque de prendre…- Des jours. Oui. Je sais.





	

Une odeur âpre avait envahit les cachots.

Quelque chose de musqué, à mi-chemin entre l'œuf pourrit et l'arôme du hareng frais, exhalait depuis le fin fond de la classe. La puanteur n'épargnait personne. L'effluve flottait au-dessus des fioles et livres pour venir se déverser dans les narines des élèves qui grimaçaient déjà en se tenant les tempes. Horace Sluggorn lança un regard agacé au fond de la salle. Manifestement, un de ses étudiants s'avérait cruellement dépourvu de tout don au noble exercice de l'art des potions.

Drago Malfoy renifla avec mépris.

_ Certaines personnes devraient se contenter de noyer leurs ambitions à la portée de leur pauvre modèle parental… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ron Weasley lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait pas saisi la teneur des murmures du dédaigneux Serpentard mais tout lui avait paru hostile dans sa remarque qui ne pouvait être, il en était sur, dirigé qu'à son égard.

_ Si j'étais lui, je n'oserai même pas me présenter aux ASPICS. Souffla Pansy Parkinson.

Une cascade de rires éclata chez les Serpentards, sous le regard consterné du Gryffondor aux cheveux d'ambre.

Ron se pencha vers son chaudron. A l'évidence, il s'agissait là du plus monumental échec de toute sa longue et ennuyeuse expérience des cours de potions. Et pourtant, Ron en avait accumulé, des catastrophes en potions, depuis toujours. Et que le professeur diffère ne semblait rien y changer, que ce soit Sluggorn le vantard ou Rogue l'imbuvable, Ron Weasley n'était décidément vraiment pas doué en potion. Le jeune homme glissa un œil vers Hermione Granger, en quête de soutient suite à cette humiliation publique. Celle ci lançait des regards meurtriers à Harry Potter qui, plongé dans le livre du Prince, semblait sur le point de réussir le filtre anti-gravité à la perfection, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Ron soupira audiblement, espérant attirer leur attention, et croisa les bras sur son bureau, boudeur. Il ne les décroisa pas lorsqu'Harry gambada sur les murs, sous les applaudissements de Sluggorn et des autres Gryffondor, raflant une fois de plus toute l'attention. Il ne les décroisa pas plus lorsqu'il fut l'objet d'une longue éloge et ne les décroisa toujours pas quand, le cours fini, les élèves quittèrent la classe. Il aperçut Harry hocher la tête en direction d'Hermione, et prenant une grande inspiration, se diriger vers le bureau du professeur. Ron enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés, persuadé d'être complètement ridicule, et s'en moquant éperdument.

_ Hum, hum…

Ron ne prêta pas attention au raclement de gorge d'Hermione, penchée au-dessus de lui.

_ Ron, le bouscula-t-elle. Réunion des préfets tout à l'heure, il faut y aller tout de suite.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle lui secoua l'épaule.

_ Ron !

Le jeune Weasley consenti à se lever, grommelant des grossièretés entre ses dents. Il ramassa ses affaires, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione, qui l'attendait, irritée.

Harry avait quitté la salle. Il s'était engagé à la suite du professeur Sluggorn, et les deux hommes discutaient avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme d'un sujet qui semblait les dépasser.

Seuls restaient dans la pièce Ron, Hermione et Drago Malfoy, aux prises avec ses livres. Hermione soupira d'impatience. Ron prenait son temps, rangeant lentement ses affaires. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour la faire enrager.

_ Regarde, Harry a oublié son sac. désigna-t-il le bureau vide.

Hermione n'en cru pas ses oreilles. C'était trop beau. Vraiment trop beau.

Sautant sur l'occasion, elle courut s'emparer du sac.

_ Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je nous débarrasse une fois pour toutes de ce livre du Prince plein de magie noire ! s'exclama-t-elle, la main plongée dans la sacoche d'Harry.

_ Mais t'es folle ? On fouille pas comme ça dans les affaires des gens !

Ron s'interposa entre elle et le sac, les bras chargés de parchemins, tenant son chaudron à bout de bras. Hermione n'en démordit pas, et malgré toutes les tentatives de Ron pour l'en empêcher, attrapa le livre de sa main droite.

_ Ce truc regorge de magie noire j'en suis sure, Harry est seulement trop aveuglé pour s'en rend…

Le décor changea soudain.

Tout devint lumineux l'espace d'un instant. Et la seconde qui suivit, les murs disparurent.

Ron et Hermione se tenaient au milieu d'une foret de sapins noirs.

Les deux Gryffondors se dévisagèrent, incrédules.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? s'écria Ron.

_ Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

_ Où est-ce-qu'on est ?

_ Je sais pas.

_ Comment on a atterrit là ?

_ Mais j'en sais rien, Ron !

_ Foutue école de magie de mes c…

_ Ron, ne jure pas !

Hermione réclama le silence. Tout autours d'eux se construisait une forteresse de sapins noirs à perte de vue.

_ La foret interdite ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

_ Mais comment ? On était en train de se battre pour ce foutu livre ! Un sort de disputes ? Un foutu sort de disputes que Dumbledore aurait jeté à l'intention des amis dans la discorde qui ne seraient pas capables de…

_ Ron ça n'existe pas les sorts de disputes ! Ecoute, je crois… Je crois que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard.

_ Un… Un portoloin ? Un portoloin destiné à tuer Harry au bout duquel il y aurait Tu-sais-qui qui nous attend ? paniqua Ron.

_ Mais non, réfléchis, ça ne se peut pas !

_ Tu… Tu crois qu'on est dans le livre du Prince ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

_ Oui. Oui je le crois.

L'atmosphère sembla se rafraîchir. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron, machinalement. Leurs mains se frôlèrent.

_ Je… Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça… murmura-t-elle.

Ron, avala douloureusement sa salive.

_ T'inquiète pas… Ca va aller t'inquiète pas…

Le vent s'engouffra dans leurs cheveux.

_ Je suis sûr que le prince n'est pas un…

Hermione fit volte face. Une énorme bourrasque se dirigeait droit vers eux à une vitesse incroyable. Le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle était déjà sur eux. D'un geste ferme, Ron l'attira à elle. Le cœur de la tourmente vola en éclat. Des filets de sable lumineux se déversèrent au sol, libérant devant leurs yeux ébahis la silhouette d'un jeune homme hautain aux cheveux d'or.

_ Malfoy ? s'écria Ron.

Drago les regarda tour à tour, abasourdi.

Autours de lui, il avisa les colonnes de sapins noirs qui montaient haut dans le ciel, au milieu de nulle part.

Il les dévisagea avec stupeur.

_ Oh pitié, soupira-t-il, ne me dites pas que vous m'avez embarqué dans un de vos rêves salaces à tous les deux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, indignée.

_ La ferme, tête de fouine. Cria Ron.

_ Weasmoche et Granger, mais pourquoi eux…

_ Oh oui c'est clair, pourquoi toi…

_ Taisez-vous tous les deux, l'heure n'est pas à la querelle, nous sommes peut être en danger de mort !

_ Voyez-vous ça…

_ La ferme, Malfoy !

_ Je crois que nous sommes dans le livre du prince.

_ Dans un livre, vraiment ?

_ Mais comment ? murmura Ron.

_ Ton filtre anti-gravité. Tu l'as raté, Ron. Je… Je crois que ses effets nous ont conduit ici.

Malfoy éclata de rire.

_ C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu.

Il se tenait le ventre.

Ron serra les poings.

_ Mais non je… Enfin je peux pas être si nul que ça !

Hermione regarda volontairement ailleurs.

Malfoy essuya une larme.

_ Non mais c'est trop drôle. Je comprends pourquoi Potter ne vous quitte jamais, tous les deux, vous êtes un cirque à vous tout seul. Comme si Weasley avait pu nous transporter quelque part dans un maudit livre, enfin Granger... Je sais pas si vous avez inhalé quelque chose ou si c'est naturel chez vous mais vous savez quoi, j'ai mieux à faire qu'écouter vos conneries.

Et sur ce, Drago tourna les talons, laissant Ron et Hermione pantois.

_ Malfoy, attends ! cria Hermione. Tu ne sais même pas où nous sommes ! Tu ne sais même pas par quel sortilège…

Mais le jeune homme disparaissait déjà derrières d'épaisses branches noires.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, déroutée.

_ Il n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur lui, Voldemort est son ami.

_ Je suis sûre que Tu-sais-qui n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Ron dévisagea longuement Hermione.

_ Comment on sort d'ici d'après toi ?

Hermione soupira, fébrile.

_ On laisse les effets du filtre s'estomper.

_ Mais ça risque de prendre…

_ Des jours. Oui. Je sais.


End file.
